


In which Jack doesn't try to shove an endoskeleton inside of Rhys

by paxmypenguina



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Flesh Jack, M/M, Oral, Smut, rhack - Freeform, this isn't great but i thought i'd post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxmypenguina/pseuds/paxmypenguina
Summary: Jack and Rhys come to an arrangement - sex.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	In which Jack doesn't try to shove an endoskeleton inside of Rhys

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best smut I've written and it's been sitting on my desktop as a wip for weeks. I'm considering making this a multi-fic and having them explore a different kink in each chapter but we'll see. I can't focus on one fic at a time and I have like 10 more wips on my computer.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. If you want more Rhack hell, you can find me on twitter @paxmypenguina

The surroundings inside Jack's office faded away as horror filled Rhys' body. His eyes flickered between the endoskeleton and the monitor above it, or rather - Jack, who grinned down at him, a terrifying glint in his eye. The concept didn't quite make sense to him at first. Jack wanted to insert a metal frame inside of him, probably kill him in the process, then take over his body? All while acting like this was the greatest idea he's ever had? Rhys shuddered, a frown nestling into his features.

"So what do you think, kiddo? Jack asked.

He clenched his teeth, narrowing his eyes as he considered what to say. "You're crazy," he sighed, then stepped back. His eyes made contact with Jack's again, then he repeated himself. "Crazy!” - this time with a nervous chuckle. "Wouldn't I, y'know, die?" He then asked, tone dusted with skepticism. 

"Uh, not technically. I'd just control your body," Jack said. "We'd be like a god, Rhys. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" His voice began to slip into something sinister, grit behind each of his words.

Rhys threw an arm up in frustration. "I think you've done enough of that already!" he snapped. Then, he closed his eyes for a brief second in an attempt to remain calm. "If we're doing this, we do it together. Not as some... fucked up science experiment. Don't you want your own body? Don't you miss it?" 

Jack's eyes scanned Rhys, up and then down. "What can I say, Rhysie? I liked it in there, plus - you're super hot." He chuckled, tone turning soft again, any ill intent hiding behind his laughter. 

"Well, maybe that's one reason you should get your own body back!" Rhys rushed out. Blood then rushed to his face as his eyes widened in regret of what he'd just said. "I mean, uh, d-dont you have a copy of your body? Or like a - um, body double? I heard you had a body double-" 

The look in Jack's eyes had shifted from malice to lust. "Want me to fuck you, eh, pumpkin?" He drawled out with a smirk, cutting Rhys off. 

Rhys froze, blush growing. His skin felt hot. "I, uh... " The anger he'd felt mere moments ago drizzled away, to be replaced by a form of embarrassment he hadn't felt before. His heart began beating harder, his pulse becoming more noticeable to him as he tried to find somewhere comfortable for his gaze to settle. He gulped, then looked back up at the monitor. "You should get your own body, Jack." 

"You didn't answer the question." 

Jack stared down at Rhys, something intense etched inside his eyes. 

"Yeah, I do," he spoke, voice quiet. 

"What did you say? Can't hear you, princess," Jack said loudly. 

"I said yes.”

“Yes, what, Rhysie? Not sure what you mean,” he insisted with a cocky smirk. Rhys caught himself pouting for a moment – to which Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

“I – I want you to fuck me,” he managed to say. Despite the colour of red on his face, Rhys remained somewhat composed. On the inside, however - thoughts began rushing through his head like a storm.

Jack's smirk spread into a grin. "You know what? We can arrange something. Kinda rash of me to shove an endoskeleton into that pretty body of yours” He gave in to a hearty laugh. "Wow, can't believe I thought that was a good idea, ha! Oh, man. Okay, go find me my body, kiddo." 

Relief flooded through Rhys as he let go of a sigh. "Now?" He then asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh. Now that I think about it, pizza and sex sounds awesome. I can't really feel anything inside this computer." 

Rhys bit his lip. "Hoo, boy - we're really doing this..." 

"Liven up, Rhysie! Now, if you go to... what's that guy's name? Nakayama! Go to his lab, there should be a copy of my body hanging around. And make it quick - I wanna occupy 3D space again. Felt kinda cool to get out of your head but I feel a bit too... floaty," said Jack, levitating in cyberspace on his side, head propped up by his hand. 

Rhys nodded, but then dread sank into his stomach at the thought of bumping into Fiona and Sasha. What would they think of him? Probably that he's a huge ass. He shook the thought off, then put his hands on his hips then said, "Alright. Where's the lab?"

\- - - 

Rhys wasn't sure what he expected as he walked through the halls of Helios. For everyone to gasp and whisper? Stare with jealousy at their new CEO? To celebrate and congratulate him? None of these things happened. In fact, no one bat an eye at him as he made his way down to the lab.

He reached the door, but upon giving it a tug, he discovered that it was locked. He tried it again, then frowned.

"Aw, you need the door open, don't you?" said Jack through his echo.

Rhys tilted his head. “Yeah, it's locked.”

“Say please.”

Rhys blushed, burying his bottom lip under his teeth. “... Please?” he replied.

“Good. Alright it's open,” said Jack.

He exhaled, then tried to open the door. “It's still locked,” he said, tone deflating.

“Whoops, totally didn't do that on purpose. Okay, there ya go.”

There was a click, and then Rhys slipped into the lab.

Darkness, with a slice of light cutting in through the ajar door. Rhys' hands fumbled along the wall, searching for a switch. When he found it, the room lit up.

"Okay... Jack's body, Jack's body..." He mumbled to himself. Lab equipment lay scattered around the room, a thick layer of dust settled on top of every surface. In the corner - up a small set of stairs, a particular container caught his eye.

Rhys walked over, then pressed a green button on the side of the coffin like box. A hiss leaked out as it cracked open, mist spilling over the sides. He pushed the lid up, then let out a small noise of content when he saw Jack's face. He looked peaceful, in an odd way. Devoid of life, eyes settled close. "Weird," he muttered to himself.

“Nakayama? Total weirdo,” Jack piped in, causing Rhys to jump. “He was really obsessed with me. Like, more so than the average Hyperion employee. But, if it wasn't for him - I wouldn't be here,” Jack trailed off. Rhys heard something strange in his voice, but couldn't pin it down.

“Well, I found your body,” said Rhys.

Jack cheered. “Great! Do I still look as good?”

Rhys laughed. “You look... handsome?” He bit his lip, cringing at himself. _Always so damn awkward, Rhys. _He shuddered before continuing. “Uh, yeah – I don't think I can carry you back, though.”

Jack hummed through his echo, sending a small shiver down Rhys' back. “You know what? I'll send a loader to come pick me up. You can come back to my office, pumpkin. It's time to party!”

\- - -

“Oh, wow – that is fricken' weird,” Jack said, staring in curiosity at his body from his habitat within the monitor. “Forgot how damn attractive I am,” he added. It – he – sat slumped in Jack's chair, as if the CEO had fallen asleep while completing some paperwork. Rhys stood on the other side of the desk, chewing his lip.

“How many of these do you have?” he asked.

“I have no idea,” Jack replied. “My back-up plan was one of my body doubles – one of which I really need to introduce you to at some point - or **you**.” Rhys gulped, eyes widening. “Ha! Don't worry, I'm just messin' with ya, kiddo,” Jack laughed, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. “Don't fuck this up or I will kill you, though,” he added, voice lowering.

“Funny,” Rhys mumbled.

“Anyway,” Jack went on. “As you can see, there's a data port on the side of my head there – and there should already be an exoskeleton inside. At least, I hope there is,” he chucked again.

Rhys frowned. “So – you already had everything ready, and you still wanted to... murder me and take over my body?” his tone shifted to annoyance.

“Look, I was just on a whole power hungry megalomaniac thing – you get it! Happens all the time. But this? Way better idea,” Jack said, smiling down at him. “Now, if you just hit that button on my desk, we can make some magic happen.”

Rhys swallowed, heart beginning to beat harder. Thoughts began racing through his head again. What if Jack decided to murder him? Strangle him to death, or flush him out an airlock? He bit his lip, wondering if the room had just gotten hotter or if it was just him. He fanned at his face with his human hand, composing himself. “Okay,” he drew the word out, then looked up with a smirk. “You ready?”

“Yeah, no shit. Being in a computer is the worst. Hit the button already.”

Rhys pressed the button, and then the metal tendril rose up from the back of the chair. It teetered around the side of Jack's head, before pushing itself into his data port. All of a sudden, the office felt empty. Each of the monitors turned black, leaving Rhys alone to wonder what would happen next.

Nothing.

Minutes crawled by. With each second, anxiety wrapped itself around Rhys as he grew worried. Did he just kill Jack? His body remained slouched, empty.

“Jack?” Rhys said, voice squeaking more than he'd expected. He cleared his throat. “You... in there?”

Gaining no response, Rhys chewed his lip again and then moved to the other side of the desk. He crouched next to the body, eyebrows pinched together as he inspected the face of Handsome Jack. He'd gotten used to – comfortable – with Jack's translucent blue form. Something about him being **there, **in the flesh, made Rhys feel very strange

He reached out and with a gentle grasp, he shook Jack's body by the shoulder. Nothing happened, so he touched his face. Lightly, at first, before feeling a wave of power overcome him, mingling with the anxiety into a weird little cocktail. He pressed his thumb into his cheek, then tipped his head up to face him.

That's when his eyes snapped open.

Rhys, of course, shit himself and panicked, jumping backwards with a little yelp. Jack appeared confused for a brief second, before a familiar smirk settled on his lips. His hand reached out, then grabbed Rhys by the arm. He pulled him closer. Adrenaline ran around Rhys' body as he froze, sure that his face was flushed red. A tightness formed in his chest; similar to what he'd felt before his first kiss at fourteen. His pulse quickened as he began to feel dizzy, dropping to his knees.

Jack didn't say anything - he just stared at Rhys, eyes boring deep into his own. Jack lifted his spare hand to his face, sending shivers down the younger man's neck. His fingers ghosted around his cheek for a moment, before they settled into a firm grip on his jaw. Rhys swallowed, letting his eyes flutter closed. Jack continued to watch him, moving his hand around Rhys' face, taking him in. When his hand touched his throat, an embarrassing noise escaped Rhys' mouth as he leaned in. The corners of Jack's lips curled up as he hummed, his fingers wrapping around Rhys' throat. For a moment, Rhys expected that this was the end for him. He was pretty much begging Jack to do exactly what he'd been so scared of.

His grip started gentle, but as Rhys held his breath, body tensing – Jack applied more pressure, thumb rubbing against his jugular. “You like that, kitten?” he growled, voice low, right into his ear. Rhys didn't say anything, afraid that his voice would break and go all squeaky. He bit down on his lip, heart hammering in his chest. Jack's hand tightened, causing Rhys to let out a whimper. “You know, I've been wanting to do this all week. Squeeze your little throat until you stop moving,” he whispered, squeezing harder. “Most people usually start struggling about now, but you're _loving_ this.”

A small moan escaped Rhys as he hung there, looking up from half-lidded eyes. Jack's breath was hot on his neck, just below his ear. Euphoria began to wash over him, but then Jack's grip loosened. Rhys gasped. Oxygen rushed into his lungs as he caught his breath, dizziness racing through his head.

“You kinky little fuck,” Jack purred. “You think you can handle this? Are you gonna be a good boy?” He continued, voice low.

“Y-yes,” Rhys managed to say, voice small. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want that pretty ass bent over my desk, legs spread,” Jack replied. Rhys stumbled to his feet, blood rushing to his head from standing up too fast. He placed a hand flat against the desk before lowering the top half of his torso to it, the wood cold against his face. Jack placed his hands on Rhys' hips, then groped at his ass. Rhys pushed into the contact. Jack took a step forward and then - _fuck_, Rhys could feel Jack's half-hard cock pressed between his cheeks through their jeans. Jack's hands moved all over him, pushing under his shirt, then back down to his crotch. He began undoing Rhys' belt. He could feel his own erection growing hard, the temptation to rut into the desk coming over him. Instead, he grinded his ass against Jack, biting down on his lip.

Jack pulled Rhys' jeans down, followed by his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Rhys expected Jack to push a finger straight inside of him, but instead let out a surprised noise when he felt something warm push against his ass. “A-ah, fuck,” Rhys moaned, balling his fists. Jack's tongue lapped at his entrance, wet and messy. Rhys moaned in hot, lewd little bursts. “Please, please... please,” he whimpered, voice edged with desperation. Then, Jack began teasing a finger in him, face still buried in his ass.

Just when Rhys couldn't handle waiting any longer, Jack pulled away. He began taking his belt off, followed by making quick work of his jeans. Then, Rhys felt Jack's hard cock press against him. “Ohmy-fuck,” Rhys gasped, mind reeling, denial setting in at the thought of him being fucked in the ass by his boss. “This can't be - oh my God-”

“What's wrong, pumpkin? Ya scared?” Jack asked, using his hand to tease his cock around Rhys' entrance, sliding around in the saliva he left. “You should be scared, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be sitting right for days.” Jack let go of his member, then reached into his desk. A moment later, Rhys felt the cool sting of lube, then moaned in anticipation. He felt a finger being pushed inside of him, slow but deep. Jack curled it upward and then - “Ah! Jack – fuck me please – fuck, fuck, fuck – fuck, I -” Rhys moaned away, words slurring into each other as the waves of pleasure and arousal surged through him.

Jack hummed. “Mmm, you gonna be noisy? You make all the noise you want, kitten. I'll make you scream,” he growled, tone coated with lust. He pushed another finger in, reaching up to hit Rhys' prostate again. Rhys pushed his ass down, begging for more, all manner of sounds coming out of his parted lips. Jack kept moving his fingers inside of him, then began stroking his length, a small grunt leaving his mouth at the feeling of stimulation. Then, he lined his cock up to Rhys' entrance, precum leaking onto his ass.

“You want my cock so bad, don't you?” Jack drawled, tone dusted with mockery.

“Y-yes, ahh,” Rhys moaned.

“How bad do you want it?”

Rhys was panting, grinding himself down on Jack's fingers. “Really bad, I need you to fuck me – please.”

Then, Jack pushed his cock into Rhys, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Rhys let out a string of curse words, mouth hanging open. “Fuck, you're so tight,” Jack half moaned. He rutted his hips forward, pushing his length deep inside Rhys' ass.

He hit his prostate and then Rhys saw stars, dopamine rushing through his body like electricity. He was unable to stop himself from letting go again. “Oh my fuck – Jack, that feels so good.” The words fell from him.

Jack pulled back, then pushed in again, eyes rolling back into his head for a brief moment. He thrust in again, then again. He sped up, fucking him harder. Rhys felt tears spring to his eyes as he took Jack, rocking back between each pound. For a few minutes they're both just a breathy hot mess, the only sounds in the room being their panting, and the table squeaking.

When Jack slows down, then pushes in deep, Rhys drawled out a moan.“Oh, you wanna be my little slut, dont'ya, Rhysie?” Jack said between breaths. “Wanna do anything for daddy?”

Rhys' eyes widened, but he let out another little noise, too far gone to care. “Oh fuck, pleaseI'll – I'll do anything, please,” he begged.

Jack bent down, then reached out to spread his fingers in Rhys' hair, before tugging him upward, making him arch his back. “Yeah, you wanna – fuck - make daddy feel good,” he half purred, half growled into his ear. Rhys arched back, a hand reaching to touch himself. “Nah, ah – you're not allowed to come yet,” Jack ordered. Rhys' dropped his hand, but went on to moan, “P-Please, Jack - I'm so close-”

Jack released him, then slowed down before pulling out. Rhys whined. “Turn around. I wanna cum down your throat.”

He bit his lip before dropping to the floor and then spinning round, looking up to see Jack towering over him, stroking himself. “Look at the state of you. You're a fucking whore, Rhys,” Jack spat, shaking his head. His eyes were filled with desire and power – and this had Rhys squirming on the floor, mouth lewdly held open, tongue slightly out.

Jack moved forward, then pushed his cock into Rhys' mouth - rather firmly - before grabbing him by the hair. Rhys let out a muffled sound, before taking more of Jack in, tongue trying to lap at his length. Rhys had to fight the urge to splutter when Jack pushed his head down – then thrusted. Tears sprang to his eyes again, but each hit to the back of his throat sent pulses of arousal straight to his crotch.

“Fuuuuck-” Jack buckled, grip strengthening on Rhys' hair. Jack's come filled his throat, causing him to panic for a moment, before swallowing. Jack let out a few noises that made Rhys' breath quicken, then let go of him and stepped back, panting. There's silence between them for a few moments.

“Holy fucking crap, I needed that,” Jack then said, loudly.

Rhys turned red, eyes wide as embarrassment crashed down on him. All of a sudden, he couldn't bring himself to look up.

“What's wrong, pumpkin?” asked Jack. “Getting stage fright? You probably should. Because that was so totally filthy, Rhys. You are such a slut.” He started fixing his clothes as Rhys stared at the ground, a mix of lewd thoughts and shame rushing through his head. “You were such a good boy, though,” Jack reassured, and then Rhys felt that same feeling of submission again, stomach fluttering at the praise.

Rhys pulled himself to his feet. “Um, wow I,” he stumbled over his words. “W-What now?” he asked, voice meek. He cringed at his utter patheticness.

Jack stood beside him, stance strong and confident. “We're telling everyone that the king is back.”


End file.
